


Выход за пределы игры

by ilera



Series: [PotC] Правила игры [3]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe — Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe — Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Clothed Sex, Denial of Feelings, Don't copy to another site, Explicit Language, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fingerfucking, From Sex to Love, Fucking, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Love/Hate, M/M, Missing Scene, Movie: Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest, Nightmares, Porn, Sharing a Bed, Wet Dream, fandom Antagonists 2020, takes place on the Black Pearl before and after Isla Cruces, Джек уполз, Кошмары, Любовь/Ненависть, Отрицание чувств, Пираты Карибского моря: Сундук мертвеца, альтернативное развитие событий, действие происходит до и после Исла Крусес, делить постель, дрочка, ебля пальцами, мат, минет, мокрый сон, от секса к любви, пропущенная сцена, секс в одежде, хэппи-энд
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26302933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilera/pseuds/ilera
Summary: Норрингтон продолжает плавание на «Черной Жемчужине»: днем он работает, как обычный моряк, а ночи проводит в каюте Джека Воробья.Чего хочет от него Джек? Чего хочет сам Норрингтон?Это история о подавляемых желаниях, сломанном компасе и последствиях своих действий.
Relationships: James Norrington/Jack Sparrow
Series: [PotC] Правила игры [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936264
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020, Миди высокого рейтинга Антагонистов





	Выход за пределы игры

**Author's Note:**

> Сиквел к фику [«Правила игры»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25238887)
> 
> Бета: [nika_darkness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nika_darkness/pseuds/nika_darkness)

Норрингтона удивляло, что на корабле Джека Воробья царила дисциплина — не такая строгая, как в военном флоте, но для пиратов существенная, — и все ей следовали. На первый взгляд могло показаться, что творится хаос и все занимаются чем попало, но такое впечатление складывалось в основном благодаря постоянному шуму и гулу голосов. Джек не пытался затыкать рты, пока это не мешало работе. Кроме того, разрешалось делать перерывы, если ими не злоупотребляли. Норрингтон не преминул этим воспользоваться, чтобы перекинуться парой слов с Элизабет. Еще он внимательно прислушивался ко всем разговорам, особенно если в них участвовал Джек, и уже за первый день узнал много полезного. В голове еще не сформировался план, но Норрингтон решил, что любым способом завладеет бумагами, которые Джек забрал у Элизабет. Ему, бывшему коммодору, они нужны больше.

Когда закончилась шестичасовая смена, Норрингтон было пошел вниз, но его заставили остаться на следующую — четырехчасовую. Жаловаться было некому, и Норрингтон проглотил несправедливость. После второй смены он уже валился с ног от усталости, и решил, что вправе рассчитывать на спокойный сон в каюте Джека Воробья — в кубрике ему выспаться не дадут. 

Капитанская каюта была пуста. Наверное, Джек пил где-то или пытался ухлестывать за Элизабет — Норрингтону было все равно, лишь бы тот не мешал ему спать. Помещение оказалось больше, чем он помнил: кроме стола и стульев, оно вмещало довольно большой шкаф, несколько рундуков и кровать. Кровать стояла в дальнем от стола углу, в темноте, и прошлой ночью Норрингтон бы точно ее заметил, если бы его не отвлекали Джек и бутылка рома. И если у Джека была кровать, почему он спал в гамаке с Норрингтоном? Джек, конечно, со странностями, но не до такой же степени.

Скинув сапоги и камзол, Норрингтон хотел было лечь в капитанскую кровать — выглядела она удобной, — но в последний момент передумал. С Джека станется решить, что Норрингтон так себя предлагает. Это не входило в его планы, и Норрингтон вновь оделся — испачкать гамак он не боялся.

Гамак был сложен и прикреплен к стене. Норрингтон его развернул, подвесил за крючки и ловко залез в него с первого раза — были в трезвости и свои достоинства. Стоило ему закрыть глаза, как он тут же провалился в глубокий сон. 

Проснулся он, когда захотел по нужде. Вернувшись из гальюна, Норрингтон заметил в кровати Джека — тот ворочался и чмокал губами, обнимая рукой бутылку. Подумав, он забрал полупустую бутылку, и Джек пробормотал: «Элизабет… Спрячьте ром». Хмыкнув, Норрингтон засунул бутылку в ближайший рундук, накрыв ее одеждой. 

Пробуждение было необычным: в носу жутко чесалось — Норрингтон чихнул и открыл глаза. Над ним склонялся Джек и с довольным видом водил по его лицу пером. Протерев глаза, Норрингтон взглянул в окно, пытаясь определить время: либо слишком рано, либо день был пасмурным.

— Что, опять драить палубу? — хриплым со сна голосом спросил он.

— Может, палубу. А может, и не палубу — зависит от вас, коммодор, — и Джек поцеловал его в губы.

В этот раз Норрингтон его не оттолкнул, а наоборот — углубил поцелуй. Возможно, дело было в утренней эрекции — и Норрингтону просто хотелось человеческого тепла, а может, Джек с ним был нежнее, чем прошлой ночью. Рука легла на его пах, и Норрингтон вздрогнул и что-то неразборчиво промычал в рот Джека. Джек дрочил его член через бриджи, не переставая целовать, пока он не кончил. Норрингтон без сил откинулся назад и в полной мере осознал, что сейчас произошло. Щеки залила краска стыда, и он закрыл лицо локтем. Какое-то время было тихо, затем Норрингтон услышал удаляющиеся шаги и звук закрывшейся двери. 

Как он теперь будет смотреть в глаза Джеку? Была ли это услуга, оказанная из жалости, или Джек потребует что-то взамен? Но черт возьми, как ему было хорошо!.. Джек будто знал, что именно ему нравится, и довел до пика за короткое время — никогда Норрингтон не кончал так быстро. Лицо вновь залила краска — теперь уже от возбуждения. 

Он поспешно соскочил на пол и поправил бриджи. Нужно было уйти, пока Джек не вернулся.

Весь день он пытался не попадаться Джеку на глаза, берясь за работу подальше от капитанского мостика — даже взобрался на ванты. Навыки лазанья под парусами он, конечно, растерял, но хотя бы не сверзился в воду. Ближе к вечеру его нашла Элизабет и поинтересовалась, хорошо ли с ним обращаются. 

— Я могла бы попросить Джека, чтобы он не заставлял вас работать, — предложила она.

Норрингтон покачал головой: работа хоть как-то отвлекала его от мыслей о Джеке, и отказываться от нее он не хотел. К тому же, к нему стали лучше относиться, когда заметили, что он не побрезговал даже мытьем гальюна. Пинтел отвесил ему сомнительный комплимент: «А вы разбираетесь в дерьме, коммодор!». Норрингтон улыбнулся: коммодор, а не бывший коммодор — вот оно, уважение пиратов. Вознаграждением за гальюн стала бочка морской воды, вылитая на него на палубе. «Это чтобы от вас не воняло, как тогда», — объяснил Раджетти. Этот дылда с искусственным глазом был к нему по-своему добр, и Норрингтон благодарно кивнул.

Когда началась первая ночная вахта, Норрингтон устроился среди такелажа и задремал, но после того, как его несколько раз задели и один раз наступили на ногу, сдался и ушел с палубы. 

Войдя в каюту Джека, Норрингтон с облегчением увидел, что тот уже в постели. Однако он быстро понял, что Джек не спал. Приподнявшись на локте, Джек посмотрел на него своими темными глазами, выражающими все и ничего одновременно, и Норрингтон, мучимый угрызениями совести, приблизился и сел на край кровати. 

На флоте действовал неписаный закон: тебе оказали услугу — верни ее при первой возможности, и Норрингтон всегда ему следовал. Но тут он не знал, как лучше поступить, и ждал знака от Джека. 

— Видел, ребята тебя обливали, — нарушил молчание Джек. — Это, знаешь ли, почетно — значит, им не плевать. Чем ты заслужил эту честь?

— Не устояли перед моим обаянием, — усмехнулся Норрингтон.

— Чистил гальюн? — догадался Джек. — У них это традиция — поощрять тех, кто делает самую грязную работу, — и он улыбнулся: — Никогда бы не подумал, что ты опустишься до такого, коммодор.

Норрингтон лишь пожал плечами. Снова воцарилась тишина. Норрингтон обратил внимание, что рядом с Джеком нигде нет рома — удивительное дело. Именно сейчас он не отказался бы от пары глотков для храбрости. 

— Нравится кровать? — неожиданно спросил Джек.

— Ну, она удобнее, чем гамак, — протянул Норрингтон, уже зная, к чему тот ведет. 

— Хочешь в ней спать?

— И что я для этого должен сделать? — усмехнулся Норрингтон. — Отсосать?

Джек ответил не сразу, а когда заговорил, его голос звучал обиженно:

— Ничего ты не должен делать. Я просто предложил, — и лег на бок, отвернувшись.

Джек ничего от него не требовал, Джек ему восхитительно подрочил утром, Джек предложил свою постель, а Норрингтон ему нахамил. Он вздохнул и положил руку на плечо Джека:

— Извини. Я не привык… не привык, что можно вот так, — Норрингтон запнулся, не зная, как объяснить, не открывая слишком многого. — За все нужно платить, — закончил он мрачно.

Джек вновь повернулся к нему и, улыбнувшись, приподнял край одеяла. Норрингтон стянул сапоги, снял камзол и бриджи, затвердевшие от морской соли, затем залез под одеяло и улегся на бок — спиной к Джеку. 

Постель оказалась именно такой, какой ее представлял Норрингтон: мягкой и теплой. Она приняла его в свои объятья, и теперь Норрингтон ни за что бы из нее не вылез до наступления утра. Джек сзади зашевелился и повернулся к нему спиной. Норрингтон с облегчением выдохнул — он до последнего ждал, что тот начнет к нему приставать, и даже не был уверен, что против этого. Норрингтон расслабился, мысли постепенно стали исчезать, и он забылся сном в лучшей постели в мире.

Пробуждение было на редкость приятным — пока Норрингтон не осознал, что обнимает сзади Джека, зарывшись носом ему в волосы. Более того, его рука лежала на твёрдом члене Джека, и Джек водил ею вверх-вниз, дроча себе. Норрингтон думал, что ему станет противно, но его это разве что возбудило. Значит, Джеку нравилось, когда ему кто-то дрочит? Норрингтон принялся активно ему помогать, затем остановился и залез Джеку в штаны; пальцы коснулись голой горячей кожи. Джек громко втянул в себя воздух и замер. С каждым движением руки Норрингтон чувствовал, что у него встает все больше. Он начал тереться собственным членом о зад Джека, хрипло дыша ему в шею, но этого оказалось мало. Когда он уже не мог выносить возбуждения, Джек кончил ему в руку, и Норрингтон тихо застонал, вновь толкнувшись бедрами вперед. 

— Ох, коммодор, что же ты творишь? — хрипло прошептал Джек и одним движением перевернул его на спину, а сам сполз ниже, замерев у него между ног.

— Ты же не?.. — не успел Норрингтон закончить, как Джек высвободил из белья его член и взял в рот. 

Норрингтон откинул голову на подушку и подался бедрами навстречу Джеку. Все закончилось слишком быстро: вот Джек перестал вбирать его член и облизывает головку, вот он просовывает мокрый палец ему в зад и задевает что-то внутри — и Норрингтон, дрожа, уже кончает ему в рот. Когда пелена удовольствия рассеялась, Джек лег рядом и рассмеялся:

— Если бы я знал, что тебе так понравится моя постель, я бы давно тебя пригласил.

Норрингтону было слишком хорошо, чтобы думать над ответом. Он закрыл глаза и позволил себе погрузиться в умиротворенный сон.

Днем он уже не мог сказать, что на него нашло. Что заставило его быть таким несдержанным? Неужели он совсем свихнулся без секса? Или дело было в еле слышных звуках, которые издавал Джек, когда толкался ему в руку? 

Он встретил Джека всего несколько дней назад и чуть не убил, затем всячески избегал его приставаний, а теперь добровольно делит с ним постель. Что же с ним не так? На Тортуге он себе такого не позволял. Но на Тортуге не было Джека Воробья. «Все это время я болел за тебя», — сказал ему Джек будто в прошлой жизни. Это и была другая жизнь — жизнь, в которой жил да был Джеймс Норрингтон, успешный охотник на пиратов, завидный жених, офицер с большим будущим. Потом тот Джеймс Норрингтон лишился всего, и от него отвернулись. И только Джеку, кажется, до сих пор есть до него дело. И вовсе не из-за той бумажки, где расписался Норрингтон — пусть Джек ею подотрется, нет! — Джек его просто-напросто пожалел. Увидел, в кого он превратился, и решил забрать с собой. И Норрингтон, выживавший благодаря своей репутации и умению вовремя прогнуться, не устоял перед банальным сочувствием — сочувствием пирата! Подумать только, как сильно он стал зависеть от расположения Джека.

— Пенни за ваши мысли, коммодор, — прервал его размышления Гиббс. 

С тех пор, как Норрингтон оказался на «Черной Жемчужине», Гиббс стал держаться с ним фамильярно. Стоило бы перестать этому удивляться, но Норрингтон еще помнил, что такое уважение. Это то, что у тебя есть, когда ты значимый член общества, и то, что ты теряешь, когда становишься никем. Его прошлое не имело здесь значения.

— Куда мы держим путь? — поинтересовался Норрингтон.

— А черт его знает — куда укажет компас.

— Ты правда в это веришь, Гиббс? Что неработающий компас куда-то нас приведет?

— Вы плохо знаете Джека, коммодор, — серьезно ответил Гиббс. — Если он хочет куда-то попасть, он туда попадет. 

— То-то ему понадобилась помощь Элизабет, — ухмыльнулся Норрингтон. — Что это с Воробьем, он не знает, чего хочет?

Конечно, это была полная чушь, и ни на какие желания компас не отзывался, но Гиббс явно считал иначе, и Норрингтон не мог не воспользоваться шансом узнать о Джеке больше.

— А вы, коммодор, вы-то знаете, чего хотите? — многозначительно произнес Гиббс, и Норрингтон опешил.

— Вот именно, — заключил Гиббс, — все мы иногда блуждаем в потемках.

Такие рассуждения были не в духе простоватого и, да, честного пирата, и Норрингтон задумался, на что он намекает.

— Я знаю все, что касается Джека, — продолжил Гиббс. — Мне бы не хотелось, чтобы с ним что-нибудь случилось. Вы меня понимаете, коммодор?

Норрингтон не был уверен, что тому известно, но поежился под пронзительным взглядом Гиббса и кивнул. Тут к ним подошел карлик, которого Норрингтон помнил лишь в лицо, и отозвал Гиббса, а Норрингтона послали помочь коку. Он умудрился порезать себе палец, пока чистил картошку — задумался и промахнулся, — и набить пару синяков, когда кто-то его толкнул в дверном проеме. Проклиная себя за невнимательность, Норрингтон попытался сосредоточиться на работе, но раздражение лишь усиливалось. Все валилось из рук, и в конце концов его попросили сходить нахер, когда он чуть не опрокинул ведро с грязной водой на карлика. Норрингтон злобно на него зыркнул и еле удержался от того, чтобы действительно не облить помоями. Но от трехэтажного мата удерживаться не стал, и ушел, провожаемый уважительными взглядами пиратов. 

С наступлением вечера, уже взвинченный, он дождался, когда Джек перестал флиртовать с Элизабет и ушел в свою каюту, и последовал за ним. 

У самой двери Джека Норрингтон столкнулся с Гиббсом — в руках тот держал бутылку рома. 

— Что, капитан Джек Воробей выпил сегодня недостаточно? — осведомился Норрингтон с усмешкой.

Гиббс попытался его обойти, но Норрингтон загородил дверь.

— Я передам, — заявил он и протянул руку.

Гиббс смерил его неуверенным взглядом, но бутылку отдал. Норрингтон расстегнул камзол и спрятал ее под ним. Зайдя в каюту, он захлопнул перед носом Гиббса дверь и огляделся. Джек сидел за столом и разглядывал карту; в одной руке у него была линейка, в другой — карандаш. Один его вид вновь вызвал раздражение, и Норрингтон решил, что он не заслуживает удовольствия быть пьяным — обойдется без рома. Оглядевшись, Норрингтон подошел к кровати и присел на край; незаметно вытащил бутылку и засунул ее под одну из подушек, которой Джек, кажется, не пользовался. 

Убедившись, что Джек не обратил на него никакого внимания, он уселся напротив него, закинув ноги на стол — прямо в грязных сапогах. Он думал, что это разозлит Джека, но тот продолжал изучать карту. Шнурки его рубашки были развязаны, и Норрингтон прикипел взглядом к обнаженной груди, а когда Джек это заметил — уставился в потолок. Почесав нос, он кинжалом отколол от стола щепку и принялся ковыряться в зубах. Этим он наконец добился желаемой реакции.

— Прекрати разбирать мой корабль на части, — сказал Джек, отрываясь от прокладывания маршрута.

— Не указывай, что мне делать, Воробей, — тут же отозвался Норрингтон. 

— О, не в духе сегодня, коммодор? — усмехнулся Джек, взглянув на него внимательнее. — Что случилось, отдавили ногу?

— Что ты рассказал Гиббсу? — требовательно спросил Норрингтон.

— О чем? — нахмурился Джек.

— Ты прекрасно знаешь, о чем: о нас.

— О нас? — Губы Джека растянулись в улыбке, и Норрингтону тут же захотелось ему врезать.

— Ты прекрасно меня понял, — заскрежетал он зубами. — Мерзавец! Решил похвастать своими успехами, да? Отымел и не смог об этом смолчать? Проклятье, нужно было вырезать тебе язык еще на Ямайке, чтобы не трепался почем зря.

Глаза Джека гневно сузились:

— «Отымел», значит? Ты всю ночь терся об меня и стонал «Джек… Джек…», а я ведь не железный. Нужно было отослать тебя в кубрик, чтобы ты не трахал сейчас мне мозг. 

Норрингтон почувствовал, как кровь отливает от лица. Он сам просил Джека? Не может быть, он же всегда крепко спал.

— Ненавижу жалость, — тихо произнес он. — Ненавижу тебя, Воробей.

— Жалость? Ну и болван же ты, Норрингтон, — вздохнул Джек. — Ты так ничего и не понял. 

— Куда уж мне, — процедил Норрингтон, сжимая кулаки. Он с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не пырнуть Джека лежащим тут же кинжалом.

— Удивляюсь, как ты вообще дослужился до коммодора. 

Это стало последней каплей. Издав нечленораздельный вопль, Норрингтон схватил со стола кинжал и запустил его в стену: лезвие пролетело в нескольких сантиметрах от уха Джека. 

— Это из-за тебя я потерял должность, — заорал он, — а ты еще надо мной издеваешься! Ублюдок, блядь, убью нахуй!

Джек выглядел удивленным такой вспышкой гнева, а Норрингтон одним движением вскочил со стула и открыл рундук, где недавно спрятал бутылку рома. Откупорив ее, он сделал несколько больших глотков; если Джек и отберет спасительное пойло, то ему хотя бы не все достанется.

— Так вот куда пропадает мой ром! — воскликнул он. — Ну ты и пьяница, коммодор. 

Не помня себя, Норрингтон кинулся на Джека и ударил его в подбородок. Неожиданно Джек ловко ухватил его за шею:

— Какого черта, Норрингтон, что на тебя нашло? Успокойся. 

— Мерзавец, — прохрипел Норрингтон. — Ненавижу.

Джек сильнее сжал ему горло, и в глазах потемнело. Когда он перестал вырываться, Джек его отпустил. Норрингтон сполз на пол, хватая ртом воздух. Дверь в каюту отворилась, и на пороге возник Гиббс.

— Все в порядке, капитан? Я услышал крики, и…

Гиббс резко замолчал и поспешил к распластанному на полу Норрингтону. 

— Воды, — выдавил Норрингтон и осушил поданный ему стакан.

— Как вы, коммодор? — спросил Гиббс через некоторое время.

— Спасибо, — кивнул Норрингтон, поднимаясь.

— Мне остаться? — спросил тот, бросив неуверенный взгляд на Джека.

Норрингтон покачал головой:

— Нет, Гиббс, иди. 

Помедлив, Гиббс все же покинул каюту. Норрингтон взглянул на Джека — тот выглядел виноватым.

— Извини, сорвался, — развел он руками, — но ты просто не знаешь, когда заткнуться. В чем твоя проблема, Норрингтон?

— Ты — моя проблема, — заявил Норрингтон, отдышавшись. 

— Да не говорил я ничего Гиббсу, — всплеснул руками Джек, — параноик ты хренов.

— Ну да, — не поверил Норрингтон.

— Послушай, каждое утро Гиббс приходит ко мне с докладом. Когда появился ты, я велел ему меня не беспокоить. После той ночи с твоей помывкой он, должно быть, о чем-то догадался, но вряд ли обо всем. А теперь он вообще думает, что я тебя тут мучаю. 

— Он недалек от истины, — улыбнулся Норрингтон, чувствуя облегчение. Значит, Джек о них не разболтал. — Иногда я просто хочу тебя прикончить.

— Лечиться тебе надо, — покачал головой Джек и снова уселся за стол, задрав ноги.

Норрингтон устроился напротив; можно было бы подумать, что ничего не случилось, если бы не боль в шее. Он потянулся к стоящей рядом с Джеком бутылке рома и промочил горло. Мысли приняли новый оборот, и Норрингтон принялся наблюдать за выверенными движениями Джека — может, напоить его? — за блеском бусин в его волосах, за… Почему он не завяжет эту чертову рубашку?

— Если собираешься упасть лицом в стол — будь добр, не задень ничего важного, — Джек так и не поднял головы, — Добавку не получишь, и не надейся. Гиббс все равно не принес ром.

Норрингтон перевел недоуменный взгляд на бутылку в своих руках — оказалось, он ее прикончил. Хорошо, что он спрятал ром Гиббса — теперь Джек не покусится на его запасы. Взглянув на кровать — пришлось повернуть голову, — Норрингтон задумался, стоит ли ром того, чтобы спустить ноги со стола, подняться, дойти до другого конца каюты, дотянуться до подушки… 

Раздался стук стекла об пол, и Норрингтон встрепенулся — бутылка выпала из его рук, но не разбилась, а покатилась к двери при очередном наклоне корабля. Переведя взгляд на стол, он заметил, что карта уже свернута, а Джек играется со своим сломанным компасом. И зачем он забрал его у Элизабет? Джек снова открыл крышку компаса, покачал головой и закрыл. 

— Так как работает эта штуковина? — спросил Норрингтон.

Джек задумчиво на него посмотрел и, хитро улыбнувшись, протянул компас:

— Попробуй.

Норрингтон подозрительно оглядел компас, но тот выглядел обычно, разве что стрелка постоянно крутилась — явно смещен магнит. Вроде как Джек ценит эту бесполезную хреновину — так почему отдает ее ему? Но Норрингтону хотелось знать, где спрятан сундук Дэйви Джонса, поэтому он взял компас и с любопытством уставился на стрелку. А вдруг компас действительно укажет их цель? Элизабет же могла вести корабль к Тернеру, а не к сундуку Дэйви Джонса?

Стрелка какое-то время покрутилась, затем указала вперед. Норрингтон поднял глаза на Джека и, заметив, с каким интересом он следит за стрелкой, закрыл компас рукой. Джек ухмыльнулся и откинулся на спинку стула — вид у него был довольный. Норрингтон потряс компас, повернул его, и стрелка повернулась вместе с ним, указывая в том же направлении — на Джека. Что было в той стороне, север, юг?.. Они явно плыли не туда. Неужели компас в руках Элизабет врет? Норрингтон еще несколько раз подвигал компас, но результат остался прежним. 

— Бесполезно, коммодор, — весело заявил Джек, — ты явно знаешь, чего хочешь. 

— И тебя не беспокоит, что мы плывем не туда? — удивился Норрингтон. 

— О, ты так и не понял, — улыбнулся Джек. — Компас указывает на то, что ты желаешь больше всего.

— На сундук Дэйви Джонса, — кивнул Норрингтон.

— Бедный-бедный коммодор, — покачал головой Джек, не переставая улыбаться. 

Норрингтон бросил компас на стол, и Джек его взял и поднял крышку. На несколько мгновений стрелка замерла на Норрингтоне, затем вновь закрутилась.

— Все-таки он сломан, — заключил Норрингтон.

Джек хмыкнул и отложил компас на край стола. 

Норрингтон сполз ниже и закрыл глаза. Вот бы сейчас присосаться к спрятанной под подушкой бутылке рома! Уж ром-то точно знает, куда ему надо — прямо в его желудок.

— Что за маршрут ты там прокладывал? — спросил он, не открывая глаз.

— Зачем тебе знать, Норрингтон? — не сразу ответил Джек.

— Просто поддерживаю беседу.

Из-за неудобного положения поясница начала ныть, и Норрингтон сел выше. Подумав, он скинул сапоги, прежде чем положить ноги на стол.

— Ты всегда так поздно засиживаешься? — поинтересовался он.

— А ты всегда засыпаешь в любом положении? 

— Да, — ответил Норрингтон, — флотская привычка.

— Стоя тоже?

— Было дело.

— А я-то думал, ты без ума от мягкой постели.

— Ничто так не дает оценить мягкую постель, как служба на флоте, — пожал плечами Норрингтон. — Я не всегда был капитаном, и «Разящий» мне достался тоже не сразу.

Что-то он разговорился, да и Джек вроде был не против поточить лясы. Нужно воспользоваться его хорошим настроением. 

— Так что там с нашим курсом? — вновь попытался Норрингтон.

— Люблю настойчивых людей, — хмыкнул Джек. — Черт с тобой, не прыгнешь же ты за борт, чтобы добраться туда вплавь. По моим расчетам, мы движемся к Исла Крусес. Это необитаемый остров с пресной водой, так что заодно пополним наши запасы. Туда почти никто не заплывает — отличное место для тайника Дэйви Джонса.

— Но ты не уверен?

— У него вот спроси, — и Джек кивнул на компас.

— И часто ты разговариваешь с компасом? — ухмыльнулся Норрингтон.

— Приятно поговорить с умным существом, — серьезно ответил Джек, и Норрингтон покачал головой: псих. 

— Чертов псих, — повторил он вслух.

— Пока что бросаешься на меня именно ты, — возразил Джек.

— Кто бы говорил, — буркнул Норрингтон и замолчал.

Джек принялся перебирать бусины в волосах, тихо напевая: 

Вот тут-то и вынырнул чёрт Дэйви Джонс,  
Йо-хо-хо, и бутылка рому.  
Он вынырнул с чёрным большим ключом,  
Йо-хо-хо, и бутылка рому.  
С ключом от каморки на дне морском,  
Йо-хо-хо, и бутылка рому…

Низкий голос Джека, бормочущего себе под нос пиратскую песню, успокаивал, и веки Норрингтона стали слипаться. 

Проснулся Норрингтон от боли в шее. Подняв откинутую на спинку стула голову, он не сдержал стона. В каюте было темно хоть глаз выколи — значит, Джек погасил лампу и отправился спать. Дойдя на ощупь до кровати, Норрингтон пошарил вокруг рукой и наткнулся на плечо Джека. Раздевшись, он залез под одеяло; боль в шее понемногу уходила. Когда он вернет себе должность, надо будет приобрести такую же кровать.

Ему снилась кровать с грязными вонючими простынями, на которой он лежал абсолютно голый. Его руки и ноги не были привязаны, но он почему-то не мог пошевелиться. Над ним склонялась беззубая харя, дыша ему в лицо перегаром. «Так и будешь разыгрывать недотрогу? — слова выкатывались изо рта незнакомца словно камни, раздавливая Норрингтона своим весом. — Или дашь себя трахнуть, как маленький хороший коммодор?» Незнакомец грубо развел его ноги в стороны и снял с себя парусиновые штаны. Норрингтон поднял глаза выше, и вдруг незнакомец превратился в Джека. «Стрелка указывает на то, что ты хочешь больше всего, — произнес он, ухмыляясь — во рту блеснул золотой зуб. — А твоя стрелка хочет, чтобы я тебя выебал». Норрингтон начал с жаром возражать, но Джек заткнул его рот поцелуем и опустил руку между ног. Норрингтон со стыдом почувствовал, что возбуждается. «Приятно поговорить с умным существом», — сказал Джек, глядя на его пах, и одним движением воткнулся в него. Это было пиздец как больно, и Норрингтон с криком проснулся. 

Джек успокаивающе гладил его по спине, не трогая стоящий колом член. Понимание того, что он возбудился от сна об изнасиловании, обрушилось на него, и Норрингтон со стыдом закрыл лицо руками. Джек шептал в ухо успокаивающие слова, и сон окончательно выпустил Норрингтона из своих цепких лап. С некоторым облегчением он осознал, что Джек тоже возбужден.

— Надеюсь, я не звал на помощь мамочку? — криво усмехнулся Норрингтон, но вышло это у него жалко.

— Всего лишь просил выбросить компас, — тут же ответил Джек. — Ты, кстати, снова звал меня по имени — не Воробьем. 

— Мне нельзя много пить, — признал Норрингтон нехотя. — После этого всегда кошмары. 

— У тебя в кошмарах всегда стоит? — усмехнулся Джек.

— Только если в них ты. 

Один взгляд, один вздох — и Норрингтон обхватил член Джека и начал его дрочить. Тот сделал то же самое. Они молча доводили друг друга до оргазма, и Норрингтон кончил раньше, чем смог в полной мере насладиться процессом. Скоро Джек последовал за ним. По телу Норрингтона разлилась приятная усталость, и он не стал возражать, когда Джек прижал его к груди. Джек так и не затянул завязки на рубашке, понял Норрингтон, и улыбнулся. 

Если бы не обеспокоенный вид Гиббса, Норрингтон бы и не вспомнил вчерашнее столкновение с Джеком. В памяти остался странный разговор за столом, развязанная рубашка и рука на его члене. Гиббс же указал на синяки на горле, и Норрингтон застегнул камзол до подбородка. Было жарковато, но терпимо.

Компас вновь оказался у Элизабет, и Норрингтон убедился, что указывает он не туда, куда у него. Вспомнив сон, он с содроганием понял, что именно имел в виду Джек, говоря про его желания. Надо перестать напиваться и тупить. 

На палубе царило оживление: среди пиратов распространился слух, что они близки к цели и сегодня-завтра достигнут земли. Элизабет обмолвилась, что стрелка компаса стала подрагивать, будто в нетерпении, и Норрингтон, вспомнив карту Джека, склонен был с ней согласиться. Почему-то смеяться над предрассудками больше не хотелось — компас и правда их куда-то вел. 

Норрингтон знал, что это его последний вечер на «Черной Жемчужине» — завтра он уже будет далеко, — а капитан до сих пор не воспользовался своим положением. Вопрос вертелся на языке, но задать он его смог не скоро. 

Джек пришел в каюту позже обычного. Норрингтон уже устроился на стуле и добрых полчаса удерживался, чтобы не приложиться к бутылке. Джек появился как раз тогда, когда Норрингтон собирался отправиться к кровати за спрятанным там ромом. В руках Джека снова был компас.

— Не боишься, что за ночь курс может поменяться? — спросил Норрингтон.

— Нет, мы движемся точно на Исла Крусес, — и Джек, откинувшись на спинку стула, открыл крышку компаса. 

Норрингтон вытянул голову и успел заметить, что стрелка по-прежнему скачет туда-сюда; затем Джек отложил компас. 

— Почему он у тебя не работает? — нахмурился Норрингтон. 

— Возможно, я хочу слишком многого, — пожал плечами Джек.

— Или ничего. 

— Или ничего, — кивнул Джек.

— Ты же собирался меня трахнуть, — перешел к интересующей его теме Норрингтон и взял в руки компас. Стрелка указала на Джека. 

Джек взглянул на него со странным выражением, и Норрингтону захотелось подойти поближе, чтобы рассмотреть его лицо в мельчайших подробностях.

— Я ведь в твоей власти, как ты ни раз мне говорил, — добавил он, поднимаясь.

— Ты правда не понимаешь?

Норрингтон подошел к Джеку и уселся ему на колени, сжав его бедра ногами.

— Объясни. Ты мог много раз это сделать.

— Зачем? — хмыкнул Джек. — Тебе нужна еще одна причина меня ненавидеть? Или хочешь забыть того ублюдка с Тортуги?

Тут же накатили воспоминания из прошлого, воспоминания о недавнем сне, и Норрингтон почувствовал глубокое отвращение. Он поднял руку, чтобы… что? — дать пощечину, ударить по улыбающемуся рту? — но Джек ее перехватил.

— Я уже говорил, что не собираюсь брать тебя силой, — продолжил Джек, ухмыляясь, и положил ладонь на его промежность. — Если хочешь этого — а ты хочешь, — так и скажи. Не пытайся скинуть на меня ответственность за свои желания.

На глазах Норрингтона выступили злые слезы.

— Заткнись уже, Воробей, ёб твою мать, просто заткни свое ебало, мудак ты вонючий. Ненавижу тебя, слышишь?

— Ай-ай-ай, коммодор, выражения…

Норрингтон не придумал ничего лучше, чем заткнуть нахальный рот поцелуем — Джек сам напросился! — а потом просто не смог остановиться. Весь его гнев вылился в желание, а Джек с готовностью отвечал, начав дрочить ему в полную силу. У Норрингтона окончательно снесло крышу, и он начал толкаться вперед, елозя на коленях Джека. Время от времени он задевал член Джека, который явно требовал внимания, но не в силах был убрать руки с его плеч — так сильно он сжимал его в объятьях.

— Да, вот так, Джейми, — бормотал Джек, — не сдерживайся со стариной Джеком… Не надо прятать лицо — ты красив, когда отдаешься страсти… Знаешь, как давно я хотел увидеть тебя таким — возбужденным и потерявшим контроль? Не противься своим желаниям, Джейми…

Норрингтон откинул голову назад и застонал. Джек запустил ему в волосы руку и развязал веревку, удерживающую хвост, не переставая дрочить.

— О, да, Джейми, не молчи.

И Норрингтон перестал сдерживать стоны — он бы и так не смог долго терпеть. Джек вытворял что-то невероятное, лаская его, — гладил то головку, то прихватывал мошонку, а второй рукой залез под рубашку и пощипывал соски. Он неотрывно смотрел в лицо Норрингтона, и Норрингтон опустил голову и уперся лбом в плечо Джека, затем вцепился зубами в его рубашку, чувствуя, что вот-вот кончит. Джек ускорил движения рукой и обхватил собственный член. На краю сознания Норрингтона мелькнула мысль, что как-то непорядочно не отвечать Джеку взаимностью, но все, что он мог делать — продолжать толкаться в руку Джека. 

Когда он наконец кончил, то почувствовал такую глубокую благодарность, что стал покрывать лицо Джека поцелуями, шепча его имя. Когда он засунул язык ему в ухо, Джек тоже кончил, продолжая дрочить оба их члена, пока они не обмякли. Потом они долго целовались; Норрингтон всё же отстранился, положив голову на плечо Джека, и удовлетворенно вздохнул. Он уже задремал, когда Джек хлопнул его по заду и велел ложиться в постель. Норрингтон лишь крепче обнял Джека: ему и тут было хорошо. Кажется, он сказал это вслух. Джек рассмеялся и, не размыкая рук Норрингтона, кое-как перетащил его на кровать. Стоило Норрингтону оказаться в горизонтальном положении, как он тут же потерял желание сопротивляться. Джек стянул с него сапоги и верхнюю одежду; лег рядом, положив голову ему на грудь. 

— Завтра мы откопаем сундук Дэйви Джонса, — произнес Джек ему в ухо, — и нам будут подчиняться моря.

Норрингтона кольнула вина за то, что он собирается сделать. 

— Хочешь стать вторым помощником? — продолжил Джек. — Над тобой будет только Гиббс — у него опыта поболее, уж не обижайся. 

— Я не пират, — хрипло ответил Норрингтон.

— А воруешь неплохо, — усмехнулся Джек. — Думаешь, я не знаю, что ты прячешь ром? 

Норрингтон не ответил, и скоро дыхание Джека стало спокойным. Норрингтон же заснул не сразу, мучимый сомнениями о грядущем дне.

***

Норрингтон бежал через остров, постоянно оглядываясь, но люди Дэйви Джонса за ним не последовали. Наконец он остановился и прикрепил мешочек с сердцем Джонса к поясу. Джек, наверное, до сих пор уверен, что сердце — в банке с землей. А когда обнаружит подмену, догадается ли, что это Норрингтон его забрал? Тот самый Норрингтон, которому он предложил место в команде?.. Пора было выбираться с этого проклятого острова.

Когда Норрингтон был на мельнице, он заметил с одной стороны острова брошенную лодку с веслами — видимо, оставшуюся со времен, когда еще не все поселенцы оказались на кладбище. И теперь он спешил к этой лодке, надеясь, что она не рассохлась. 

Лодка оказалась на удивление в хорошем состоянии, и Норрингтон сел на весла. Течение вынесло его на ту сторону, где стояли «Черная Жемчужина» и «Летучий Голландец», и было видно, что происходило что-то из рук вон плохое — из воды показались щупальца и напали на «Жемчужину». Норрингтон попытался развернуть лодку, но его все равно несло к месту битвы. Удалось лишь немного изменить направление, чтобы подойти к нему по широкой дуге. 

В какой-то момент Норрингтону показалось, что он видит на палубе одного лишь Джека. Никого больше не осталось, и даже кракен исчез. «Все еще болею за тебя, чувак», — сказал ему сегодня Джек. Норрингтон сглотнул ком в горле и заработал веслами из последних сил. Позже он так и не смог сказать, в какой момент решил вмешаться. Просто он не хотел, чтобы Джек умер… так глупо. 

Норрингтон пришвартовался к борту «Черной Жемчужины» и по свисающему канату взобрался наверх. Руки от перенапряжения дрожали, но он не мог себе позволить соскользнуть обратно в воду. У него было предчувствие, что каждая секунда на счету. 

Оказавшись на палубе, он тут же увидел стоящего у грот-мачты Джека. Тот тоже его заметил и открыл в удивлении рот.

— Какого черта ты тут делаешь, Воробей? — прокричал Норрингтон. — Быстро пиздуй отсюда, псих ненормальный!

Привычку быстро переходить на ругань он подхватил на Тортуге: стоило ему начать крыть матом какого-нибудь задиру, тот отвлекался и давал Норрингтону время ударить первым. Вот и сейчас Норрингтон услышал волнение в воде — видимо, возвращался кракен — и пытался сообразить, что делать дальше.

— Воробей, да ёб твою мать, что застрял? 

Но Джек лишь потряс левой рукой, демонстрируя цепи, приковывающие его к мачте. Норрингтон выдохнул: значит, Джек не спятил, решив пойти на дно вместе с любимым кораблем. 

Вокруг не было ни одного подходящего инструмента, и Норрингтон побежал по палубе, мимоходом заметив отплывающую лодку с несколькими выжившими. Он не попытался их остановить, не желая тратить драгоценное время. Спотыкаясь о тела и поскальзываясь на крови, Норрингтон наконец нашел, что искал, — большой боевой топор. Молясь, чтобы он оказался остро заточенным, Норрингтон на всякий случай подхватил чью-то шпагу и помчался назад. 

Вода вокруг корабля забурлила сильнее, но Норрингтон не смотрел по сторонам. Он перескакивал через трупы и обломки, сосредоточившись на конечной цели. Сердце стучало где-то в горле, и фигура Джека, которого оставили умирать в одиночестве, постоянно маячила перед глазами. Чем же он заслужил такую смерть?.. 

Норрингтон добежал до Джека и краем глаза увидел слева движение. Прошипев: «Не шевелись!», он рубанул цепь. При первом же ударе ручка топора чуть не выскользнула из его ладоней. Норрингтон сжал зубы и стал замахиваться меньше, но бить чаще. 

— Поздно, — сказал вдруг Джек. — Спасайся сам, пока можешь.

Норрингтон знал, что Джек прав, что щупальца уже ползут по кораблю вверх — он слышал противное чмоканье, — что ему следует убираться с этого плавучего кладбища. Но он не мог. Это из-за него Джек оказался в смертельной опасности: ведь если бы Норрингтон не украл сердце Дэйви Джонса, Джек бы уже заставил того отозвать чудовище.

— Если понадобится, я отрублю тебе руку, — предупредил Норрингтон.

Рубанув с плеча в последний раз, он все же сумел разбить цепь. В этот же момент над его головой взлетело щупальце, и раздался громкий треск. Норрингтон не стал смотреть, какую мачту сломал кракен. Вместо этого он схватил Джека за предплечье и потащил к дальнему от кракена борту — туда, где была его лодка. Но Джек вдруг стал сопротивляться.

— Норрингтон, ты не понимаешь, кракен убьет нас обоих, если не достанет меня!

— Я сам тебя убью, если ты сейчас же не прыгнешь в воду! — прокричал Норрингтон, оглядываясь.

Прямо к ним мчались два щупальца, и Норрингтон упал на палубу, утянув за собой Джека — щупальца пролетели мимо, коснувшись его волос. Из-за борта поднялись еще щупальца, и от них им уже было не спастись.

— Прыгай! — прокричал Норрингтон.

Он успел заметить, как Джек на него бросился, явно желая толкнуть за борт, и в последний момент Норрингтон вцепился в него — оба упали в воду. Высота была небольшой, но Норрингтон упал спиной назад, и удар о поверхность выбил из него дыхание. Затем он вновь выплыл и увидел, как тонет огромная махина «Жемчужины» — в любой момент его могло затянуть в этот водоворот.

Норрингтон стал грести от корабля, и ему почти удалось выбраться на спокойную воду, когда его ударило чем-то тяжелым по голове, и сознание померкло. Последним, что он почувствовал, уходя под воду, была рука, схватившая его за волосы.

Сперва он услышал голоса, о чем-то горячо спорящие, затем почувствовал под собой руку, давящую на грудь. Норрингтона вырвало, и он закашлялся. Другая рука убрала с его лица волосы, и Норрингтон увидел чьи-то ноги, потом все чувства разом к нему вернулись. Он лежал на дне лодки, на боку, и сзади его поддерживал Джек — именно его рука с остатками цепи обхватывала грудь.

— …в любой момент нападет на нас, — говорила Элизабет. 

— Надо плыть назад к острову, — голос Гиббса раздался прямо над ним. Значит, это его сапоги маячили перед глазами Норрингтона, — там нас не достанет ни Дэйви Джонс, ни кракен.

— Мы не успеем достичь суши, — а это Тернер, — «Летучий Голландец» разобьет нас в считанные минуты.

— Так куда нам грести, капитан? — Пинтел или Раджетти. 

— Почему Джонс медлит? — голос Джека Норрингтон узнал бы везде. — Он уже давно должен был нас заметить.

— Может, решил, что ты погиб с «Жемчужиной»? — предположил Гиббс.

— Нет, — уверенно ответил Джек, — с Дэйви Джонсом такие игры не проходят. Ему не надо видеть тело, чтобы знать, что ты мертв. Он чувствует, что я до сих пор жив, просто не может не чувствовать. И он заберет мою душу, чего бы ему это не стоило.

Норрингтон все пытался вставить хоть слово, но его никто не слышал. Его снова вырвало, и он сжал руку Джека и дернул на себя. Джек склонился над его лицом, и Норрингтон прохрипел ему в ухо: «Се…рдце… у меня», — и передвинул руку с цепью на свое бедро. Сначала Джек просто погладил его по ноге, затем нащупал мешок, и Норрингтон услышал удивленный вздох. С чувством выполненного долга он позволил себе вновь погрузиться в темноту.

— Норрингтон, я тебя не дотащу.

Его похлопали по щекам, и Норрингтон со стоном разомкнул веки. Все тело зверски болело, а в голове будто кто-то орудовал молотком. Оглядевшись, он увидел, что они причалили к Исла Крусес и Джек пытается поднять его на ноги. 

— Гиббс, помоги.

Джек закинул его руку себе на плечо и обхватил за талию, слева то же самое сделал Гиббс. 

Норрингтон не запомнил путь в глубь острова. Он то и дело терял сознание, в моменты проблеска видя идущих далеко впереди Тернера, Элизабет, Пинтела, Раджетти и карлика. Джек постоянно переговаривался с Гиббсом, обсуждая, где разбить лагерь — около мельницы или ближе к источнику пресной воды. Оказывается, раньше около мельницы протекал ручей, но потом высох, зато ближе к центру острова он стал глубже. Гиббс спросил, почему они не отплывут к основной земле, раз Дэйви Джонс им не страшен, а Джек ответил, что им всем прежде следует отдохнуть и набраться сил перед длинной дорогой. Еще Гиббс упомянул, что нужно будет собрать какие-то вещи, но Норрингтон уловил лишь отрывок разговора. 

В следующий раз Норрингтон обнаружил себя прислоненным к пальме. Над ним склонялась Элизабет с куском ткани в руках и вытирала ему лицо. Увидев, что он очнулся, она улыбнулась:

— Ребята набирают воды, и скоро я смогу промыть вам рану на голове.

Норрингтон огляделся. Перед ним раскинулась небольшая поляна, в центре которой уже были сложены ветки и хворост и валялся всякий скарб. Солнце садилось, и Норрингтон прикидывал, натащили ли этот мусор с мельницы или какие-то вещи с «Жемчужины» уже вынесло на берег. 

— Сколько я здесь пробыл? — спросил он.

— Несколько часов, наверное. Сложно следить за временем, когда столько всего нужно сделать. Не волнуйтесь, Джеймс, вы просто спали, иначе бы мы не позволили вам так долго пролежать с сотрясением мозга. Джек вас не оставил, пока не убедился, что вы в порядке. 

— Вы не знаете, кто приковал Джека к мачте? — задал Норрингтон давно интересующий его вопрос. 

Элизабет отвела глаза и покраснела. 

— Неужели Тернер? — удивился Норрингтон, решив, что ей стыдно за возлюбленного. — Никогда бы не подумал, что он на такое способен, хотя после того, как Джек его подставил…

— Это не Уилл, — прервала его Элизабет. — Это была я.

Норрингтону показалось, что он ослышался. Элизабет? Не может быть. Она, наверное, покрывает Тернера.

— Это был единственный способ избежать смерти, — продолжила она, все еще не глядя ему в глаза. — Кракен охотился на Джека, и после его смерти оставил бы нас в покое. А если бы Джек спустился с нами в лодку, кракен бы всех потопил. Если бы я знала, что придете вы, и у вас будет сердце Дэйви Джонса…

Норрингтон прекрасно понимал, как себя чувствует Элизабет. Они оба по-своему обрекли Джека на смерть, но Норрингтон за ним вернулся, а Элизабет оставила умирать. 

— Вы сделали, что нужно было сделать, — попытался успокоить ее Норрингтон. 

— О, Джеймс, вы, как всегда, великодушны, — она поцеловала его в щеку и отошла, вытирая глаза рукавом.

Норрингтон вздохнул. Он не был великодушен, он просто знал, что Элизабет действовала на благо других, а он — в своих личных интересах. Простил бы он себя, если бы не вернулся за Джеком? От мысли, что Джек чуть не погиб, его пробрала дрожь. Думал бы он об этом еще неделю назад? 

Каждый день, проведенный на Тортуге, он проклинал Джека, виня его во всех неприятностях. Но это был другой Джек — дьявол, образ которого рисовал себе Норрингтон, преступник, выпутывающийся из любой передряги благодаря хитрости и жестокости. Реальный Джек оказался совсем другим — часто ошибающимся, но везучим, кладущим на чужие интересы, но добрым и заботливым с друзьями, последним лгуном, но с золотым сердцем. Такого было проще понять и принять.

Из-за пальм показался Джек с пустыми руками, зато Пинтел и Раджетти тащили два огромных ведра, из которых выплескивалась вода, а Гиббс нес несколько огромных кокосов. Норрингтон подумал, что сейчас бы пригодился тот топор. Джек размахивал руками, указывая, куда что поставить, потом стал оглядываться, остановившись на Норрингтоне. Элизабет куда-то исчезла, и Норрингтон бы не удивился, скрывайся она от Джека. Тернера и карлика также не было видно.

Когда Джек подошел, Норрингтон заметил, что он улыбается. 

— А говорил, что не пират, — произнес он так, будто они продолжают давно начатый разговор.

Норрингтон не сразу понял, о чем он, а когда сообразил — пожелал оказаться в любом другом месте, но не под изучающим взглядом Джека. 

— Как избавился от кандалов? — перевел тему Норрингтон, кивая на руки Джека.

— На мельнице полно рабочих инструментов, — ответил тот. — Гиббс довольно быстро разомкнул браслет. 

— И что собираешься теперь делать? На одних кокосах мы не проживем. 

— Это временная стоянка, — ответил Джек, усаживаясь рядом. — Уилл и милая Элизабет собирают сейчас то, что выкинуло с «Жемчужины». Надеюсь, у нее получится выловить ром. 

При упоминании корабля Джек помрачнел, и Норрингтон успокаивающе сжал его колено. Руку прострелило болью, и Норрингтон ее отдернул.

— Дай-ка сюда, — потребовал Джек и принялся разглядывать его ладонь.

— Ерунда, — покачал головой Норрингтон, — просто забыл, что содрал кожу.

— Когда умудрился? — прищурился Джек.

— Наверное, когда греб к «Жемчужине», — пожал плечами Норрингтон, — или когда взбирался по канату… Я спешил и не обратил внимания. 

Джек провел пальцем по его ладони, и Норрингтона пробрала дрожь — израненная рука оказалась чувствительной к ласке.

— Ах, коммодор, — улыбнулся Джек и поцеловал его ладонь.

Норрингтон выдернул руку и в панике огляделся, но никто не смотрел в их сторону. Однако следовало промыть раны от соли, и он кивнул на ведра с водой:

— Могу я позаимствовать немного, чтобы умыться? 

— Это для ужина. Лучше сходи к ручью. Ты ведь можешь ходить?

— Конечно, я могу хо… — Норрингтон резко встал и покачнулся. Обняв пальму, он все же смог удержаться на ногах, а перед глазами перестали летать мухи. 

— Мда, — прокомментировал Джек и покачал головой. — Гроза пиратов. 

— Посмотрел бы я на тебя, если б по башке прилетело мачтой, — огрызнулся Норрингтон.

— Ты бы уже откинулся, — возразил Джек, ухватив его под локоть. — Это был всего лишь кусок от обшивки, но воды ты наглотался будь здоров, — проходя мимо Гиббса, Джек сказал: — Мы к ручью. Буду приводить коммодора в порядок, а то он больше похож на должника Дэйви Джонса, чем на честного пирата. Когда вернется Уилл, пусть сходит на другой конец острова — что-то могло прибить и к тому берегу. И скажи Марти, чтобы поискал каких-нибудь крабов на ужин, — вот, значит, как звали карлика!

— Так точно, кап’тан, — гаркнул Гиббс. — Коммодор? Рад видеть вас живым.

— Взаимно, Гиббс, — кивнул Норрингтон, и они с Джеком продолжили путь. 

Норрингтон потрогал воду; та оказалась ледяной. Желание окунуться даже по-быстрому сразу исчезло.

— Ты же собирался помыться, — подколол Джек. 

— А если появится Элизабет? — возразил Норрингтон, ухватившись за первое пришедшее в голову оправдание.

— Думаешь, увидев тебя голым, она тут же бросит Уилла? — усмехнулся Джек. — Хотя будь я на ее месте…

— Ты еще не видел меня голым.

— «Еще»? — томно протянул Джек. — Звучит, как обещание.

Сполоснув руки, Норрингтон лег спиной на землю и опустил затылок в воду. Вода уже не казалась такой ледяной, а тупая боль в голове перестала ощущаться, и Норрингтон с облегчением закрыл глаза. Уши были под водой, поэтому он не услышал приближения Джека. Только ощутив его руки на голове, он открыл глаза. Джек распустил веревку и вымыл соль из его волос, затем аккуратно коснулся раны на затылке. Норрингтон поморщился, и Джек убрал руку. Его губы зашевелились, и Норрингтон приподнял голову.

— …все-таки, помоешься нормально? Когда еще выпадет такой шанс?

Норрингтон вынужден был согласиться. До ближайшей земли еще плыть и плыть, смены одежды у него не было, да и не стал бы он переодеваться в одной лодке с Элизабет. А от морской воды все тело чесалось — облегчения она точно не принесет. Но мыться в том же месте, откуда они берут питьевую воду? Он озвучил свои сомнения вслух.

— Ниже по течению есть более глубокое место, и оттуда мы воду набирать не будем, — ответил Джек. — Ручей там поворачивает, и если кто подойдет со стороны лагеря, то тебя не увидит.

Норрингтон поднялся, выжал волосы и пошел в указанном направлении. Джек последовал за ним, бормоча что-то про помощь со сниманием одежды. Норрингтон не понимал, зачем Джек вообще ищет предлог, но раз уж вызвался… Норрингтон снял сапоги и поставил их на берегу, а чулки, камзол, бриджи и рубашку свалил в руки Джеку. Кальсоны он кинул уже из ручья, с усмешкой наблюдая, как Джек пытается ничего не уронить.

Вода оказалась не такой и глубокой — всего лишь по пояс, и Норрингтон сел на корточки, стуча зубами от холода. Почесав бороду, он подумал, что сбреет ее при первой же возможности. Смыв въевшуюся в кожу соль, он огляделся — они с Джеком по-прежнему были одни.

— Почему сам не помоешься? — крикнул Норрингтон.

Джек выглянул из-за груды вещей и с царственным видом ответил:

— Чтобы застудить себе что-нибудь важное? И не подумаю.

Норрингтон покачал головой — как ребенок, ей-богу! 

— Вода очень теплая, — возразил Норрингтон, сдерживая дрожь. — Серьезно, присоединяйся. 

Джек медлил, с сомнением разглядывая его покрытую мурашками грудь, и вдруг понимающе улыбнулся:

— Раз ты приглашаешь… — и сбросил вещи на землю.

Разделся он молниеносно — Норрингтон никогда бы не подумал, что с таким количеством одежды это возможно, — и с разбегу прыгнул в воду. 

— Твою мать, Норрингтон, теплая вода, говоришь? — выпалил Джек, выныривая.

Норрингтон подошел ближе, кусая губы, чтобы не рассмеяться:

— Просто хотел потрогать твой чистый зад. 

— Это-то я понял, — ухмыльнулся Джек и упер руки в бока. — Ну?

— Я сказал, чистый, а не мокрый, — покачал головой Норрингтон. — Ты хоть сделай вид, что трешь себе что-нибудь.

Глаза Джека блеснули, и он одним движением притянул Норрингтона к себе:

— Сам потри. 

Вода была достаточно прозрачной, чтобы Норрингтон мог видеть очертания члена Джека, но глубина искажала размеры. Насчет себя он был уверен — яйца сжались от холода, и ни о чем, кроме удобной кровати на «Жемчужине» Норрингтон думать не мог. Упущенные возможности…

Джек обнял его за талию и прижал к груди. Норрингтон хотел было отстраниться, но потом почувствовал, что так теплее. Член Джека действительно оказался возбужден — холод пирату явно был не помехой. Норрингтон погладил под водой зад Джека, затем зачерпнул воды и протер ему спину и плечи. 

— Помой волосы, — попросил он. — Хочу посмотреть на тебя без дредов.

— Ну ты и извращенец, — хмыкнул Джек, но все же отпустил его и окунулся в воду с головой.

Когда Джек сразу не появился, Норрингтон начал волноваться. Неожиданно его дернули за ногу, и он с проклятиями ушел под воду. Вынырнув, он наткнулся на веселый взгляд Джека. 

— Сколько тебе, блядь, лет? — выругался Норрингтон. — Я тут помираю от холода, а ты решил меня добить?

— Бедный-бедный замерзший коммодор, — протянул Джек, — иди же к старине Джеку, он тебя согреет. 

Норрингтон шарахнулся в сторону:

— Нет уж, я вылезаю. 

Джеку все же удалось ухватить его за руку и поцеловать в плечо.

— Честное слово, Джек, я сейчас сдохну, — тихо произнес Норрингтон, гладя его по мокрым волосам. Дреды никуда не делись.

— Мда, ты весь посинел, — кивнул Джек и первый вылез на берег.

Зад у него был отменный — так бы и… Норрингтон встряхнул головой и тоже полез из воды. Дрожа, он надел кальсоны и обнял себя руками. Почему так холодно? Еще недавно он на этом острове зажаривался. Правда, тогда палило солнце, и он дрался за ключ — времени передохнуть не было. 

В голову полетела рубашка, и Норрингтон поспешно ее натянул, затем все остальное. Камзол до сих пор был влажным после прыжка в море, и, подумав, Норрингтон его снял, повесив на руку. И как только проспал несколько часов в мокрой одежде? Вспомнив про события утра, он засунул руку в карман камзола и вытащил грамоту, дающую прощение. Развернув кожаный чехол, он убедился, что бумага промокла, а чернила различимы лишь в нескольких местах. Особенно выделялась подпись «Катлер Беккет». 

— Так и думал, что бумаги взял ты, — произнес Джек, подходя уже полностью одетым. 

— А про сердце не догадался? — усмехнулся Норрингтон.

— Тут ты меня обхитрил, коммодор.

Норрингтон с подозрением уставился на Джека — было не заметно, чтобы тот хоть немного злился.

— И тебе плевать, что я это все украл? — недоверчиво спросил он.

— Я же говорил, из тебя получился бы отличный пират, чувак, — улыбнулся Джек, обнимая его за талию.

— Подожди, так ты все знал?

— Ну, я предполагал, что ты попытаешься забрать письма, и специально бросил их в лодке на видном месте.

— Ты знал, что я попытаюсь сбежать, — все еще не мог поверить Норрингтон, — и не помешал? 

— Ты плохо меня слушал, Норрингтон, если задаешь такие глупые вопросы, — вздохнул Джек, не выпуская его из рук. — Я никого насильно не удерживаю. Если кто-то хочет уйти, он рано или поздно уйдет. Лучше раньше, чем позже — вот что я тебе скажу. Кроме того, ты отвлек людей Дэйви Джонса и позволил нам вернуться на «Жемчужину».

— И когда ты предлагал мне должность второго помощника...

— Ну, я попытался, — усмехнулся Джек. — Вдруг бы ты передумал. 

Норрингтон сбросил с руки камзол и прижал к себе Джека. Губы у него были такими же мягкими.

— И ты знал, что я за тобой вернусь? — спросил он, переведя дыхание. 

— Нет, это оказалось для меня сюрпризом. Ты вообще полон сюрпризов, Норрингтон. Когда ты появился на палубе, думал, уже все — помираю и вижу глюки.

— Хочешь сказать, ты реально собирался сдохнуть в пасти кракена? — возмутился Норрингтон.

— У меня как бы не было выбора, или ты забыл? 

Он действительно забыл.

— Не вини Элизабет, — тут же успокоился Норрингтон, — она делала все это ради Тернера.

— Знаю. Из нее тоже получился бы отличный пират. 

Норрингтон все не мог заставить себя отпустить Джека — его темные глаза гипнотизировали. Лицо приблизилось — и вот он уже снова целует Джека. Руки Джека оказались у него в брюках под кальсонами и легли на зад. Норрингтон толкнул Джека на ближайшую пальму и прижал его к стволу, покусывая шею. Указательный палец Джека вошел ему в зад, и Норрингтон застонал.

— Уже не холодно, коммодор? — прошептал Джек, двигая внутри него пальцем.

— С тобой замерзнешь, — прерывисто ответил Норрингтон и вновь поцеловал его. 

Джек вытащил палец, и Норрингтон недовольно замычал. Усмехнувшись ему в рот, Джек одним движением приспустил с него бриджи с кальсонами и поднял его левую ногу в колене. Когда он засунул в него уже два пальца, они вошли легче и сразу задели что-то внутри. Норрингтон толкнулся бедрами вперед и застонал, откинув голову. 

— Не знал бы я лучше, решил бы, что ты этим уже занимался, — произнес Джек удивленно. 

— Какого черта ты остановился? — оборвал его Норрингтон.

Джек с улыбкой продолжил трахать его пальцами, а Норрингтон засунул руку в его штаны и обхватил возбужденный член. Сосредоточиться на нуждах Джека становилось все труднее, но Норрингтон делал, что мог. 

— Быстрее! — потребовал он.

Джек послушно ускорился, а Норрингтон бросил его член и вцепился ему в плечи, задыхаясь и всхлипывая. Он не успел предупредить Джека и внезапно кончил ему на рубашку.

— Ну ты даешь, Норрингтон, — восхищенно протянул Джек, вытаскивая пальцы. — Обычно без дрочки члена не кончают. Ты точно?..

Норрингтон молча упал перед ним на колени, рванул брюки вниз и взял в рот стоящий член. Что бы ни хотел спросить Джек, слова замерли у него на губах. Руки легли на затылок Норрингтона, направляя его. Все еще в пылу наслаждения Норрингтон энергично вбирал в себя член, торопясь довести Джека до пика. Перебирая его волосы, Джек случайно задел рану, и Норрингтон рефлекторно дернулся и сжал зубы. Оба застонали от боли. Норрингтон извиняюще погладил бедро Джека и продолжил. 

Когда Джек кончил, Норрингтон подавился, но все проглотил. Джек опустился рядом с ним и поцеловал в губы, слизывая собственную сперму с уголков рта. Через несколько минут они оделись и, пока не зашло солнце, направились в лагерь.

Гиббс встретил их словами: «Долго же вас не было, капитан. Я уж думал, вы друг друга поубивали». Джек со смешком ответил, что маленькая смерть все же наступила. Норрингтон понадеялся, что Гиббс его не понял.

На поляне вовсю варились мидии, собранные Марти, а Пинтел и Раджетти раскалывали кокосы. Во втором котелке остывала вода, видимо, предназначавшаяся для питья. Вокруг поляны ходила Элизабет и складывала из веток постели. Одна из них была вдвое шире, и Норрингтон предположил, что это для нее и Тернера. Поверх веток уже лежала куртка Тернера, но самого его не было видно. 

Норрингтон облюбовал место на противоположном от постели Тернера и Элизабет конце и тоже накрыл ветки камзолом. Желая испытать самодельный матрас на мягкость, он улегся и закрыл глаза, вызывая в памяти события у ручья. Почему Джек, зная о его предательстве, не отвернулся от него?.. А какая у Джека мягкая кожа на животе… Интересно, какова она на вкус, если ее лизнуть…

Открыв глаза, Норрингтон увидел, что уже стемнело. Он лежал на боку на самом краю постели, а рядом сидел Джек и что-то напевал себе под нос. Ладони Норрингтона были перевязаны чистыми кусками ткани, одна рука касалась бедра Джека. Ветер обдувал грудь в глубоком вырезе рубашки, и Норрингтон подумал, что пора купить новую — нынешняя больше напоминала лохмотья, не защищая от холода. Волосы, которые он так и не убрал в хвост, давая им высохнуть, теперь лезли в рот и нос, и Норрингтон стал копаться в камзоле в поисках веревки. Пришлось сдвинуть Джека, но тот лишь позволил залезть во второй карман камзола, даже не думая покидать облюбованное место. Ничего не найдя, Норрингтон сел и огляделся.

Все, кроме Джека, разошлись по своим спальным местам, и никем не поддерживаемый костер потух. Рядом стояли котелки, и у Норрингтона заурчало в животе. Подойдя к ним, он с удивлением заметил, что там кое-что осталось: с десяток мидий и вода на дне. Забрав оба котелка с собой, он вернулся и уселся рядом с Джеком.

— Там еще остались кокосы, если захочешь, — произнес Джек, обрывая пение. 

Норрингтон с аппетитом умял все мидии, допил воду и удовлетворенно вздохнул. Повернувшись к Джеку, он неожиданно заметил в его волосах свою веревку.

— Эй-эй, ты чего? — отвел его руки Джек, когда Норрингтон попытался вернуть себе веревку. 

— Это мое.

— Было твое, стало мое, — возразил Джек.

— Чертов пират!

— Это сувенир на память… Ты чего творишь?.. Эй, Норрингтон, ты мне сейчас все волосы повыдергиваешь, убери свои клешни! 

Норрингтон остановился и рассмеялся, прикрыв рот рукой. 

— На вот, возьми лучше эту бусину, она должна удержать твои длинные патлы. Только не думай ее потерять, это ценный трофей.

Норрингтон вытер выступившие на глазах слезы и зашелся в новом приступе хохота, кусая рукав рубашки.

— Что ты ржешь, дубина бездушная? — несмотря на грубые слова, Джек улыбался.

— Не думал, что ты собираешь трофеи, — смог наконец вымолвить Норрингтон, сделав глубокий вдох. — Хотя чего я ожидал от человека со сломанным компасом? — он собрал сбоку волосы и надел на них бусину. — Ложись лучше спать, — и потянул Джека на себя.

— Тебя разве не волнует, что нас увидят вдвоем?

— Плевать. Мне холодно.

Джек удивленно хмыкнул, но растянулся рядом. Норрингтон обнял его сзади и убрал волосы, уткнувшись носом в шею — Джек пах чистотой. Закрыв глаза, он услышал, как Джек поднимает и опускает крышку компаса.

— Что там? — сонно спросил Норрингтон через некоторое время. — Опять ты пялишься на эту свихнувшуюся стрелку?

Джек прокашлялся, но так ничего и не ответил.

— Я ж говорю, компас сломан, — вздохнул Норрингтон и обнял его крепче. — Бога ради, спи.

Джек перестал щелкать крышкой, и Норрингтон наконец погрузился в глубокий сон.

**Author's Note:**

> Текст песни «Пятнадцать человек на сундук мертвеца» дан в переводе Н. Позднякова.


End file.
